Transcript of Paw Patrol in Yo-Kai Watch the Movie: The Great King Enma and the Five Tales, Meow!
Whisper: (Narrating) All strange and unexplained events in this world are the work of Yokai. And there exists a device called the Yokai Watch that allows you to see these creatures. Is there one with you? One of these being that can have various life-altering effects... Many humans are living under the influence of Yokai without even suspecting a thing... In the first story, our protagonist encounters someone who is his polar opposite. What effect will this careful meeting have on their lives...? In Sakura Town Keita: Man, I'm gonna die... Whisper: Now just what kind of talk is that, Keita-kun? I wouldn't mind it if I were you... Keita: I just have a bad feeling about today's exam... Ryder: Not me, Keita. My friends got a great exam for this. Keita: Yokai sure have it easy! I wish I could just good around all day... Ryder: Me too. Whisper: You watch your mouth! Yo-Kai society has its own Yokai-specific Yokai Stresses that can be absolutely ghastly! It seems you simply do not understand one git, boys! Keita: Well, Yeah, seeing as I'm not a Yokai... Ryder: Even me. Then they saw the belt is losing it and the pipe gonna crush the boy Keita: Look out! Ryder: Get away out of the way! They save the boy Whisper: That was too close for comfort, boys! Keita: Thank goodness... Ryder: I thought we were get crush. Keita: Well, were you around! You'd better be more careful! Ryder: Make sure you keep an eye on yourself. They left and the boy is summoning a Yokai Okure: Okure! Back to Ryder, Keita and Whisper Whisper: Look at you, saving a life this early in the morning! Keita: Gotta keep your eye on the road ahead, I always say! Ryder: Yup. Just what the Doctor ordered. Whisper: Of! So he says, but he's actually walking backward! Then Okure open the Manhole Okure: Okure, okure... Souls go to the afterlife... Keita: I can even skip while walking backward! Look! Ryder: I can do that too! Whisper: Ooh! Boys, up ahead or rather, behind you... Then they fell down the Manhole Whisper: Oh no! Boys! Are you okay?! Then they appeared as ghosts Ryder: Whoa! I really need to be careful. Keita: That was close... I could've died! Ryder: Me too. Whisper: Ah! Keita: Sheeesh, Whisper... Would it have killed you to let us know there was a Manhole in front of us? Ryder: You need to warn first. Whisper: Erhm, how should I put this... I believe there's something else I need to to tell you... Ryder: What is it? Whisper: Boys! You are dead. Ryder: What? Keita: Hm? Hmm? Whisper: Hmm! Keita: Ha ha, nah! Ryder: There's no way, we're dead. Whisper: "Nah", yourself! Oh, YOU! You are unmistakable deceased, boys! Ryder: Why's that? Keita: What are you saying? Come on, let's hear back up. Ryder: Yeah, the Paw Patrol are waiting for me. They hover up Whisper: Erm, you're floating. They look below at them Both: Ah... Keita: Aaaaagh! What the heck is going on!? Ryder: What happen to us!? Whisper: I told you, you're dead as a doornail! Both: Huhhhhh!? Then they saw a Light Whisper: This is... The Portal to the next world! Ryder: What!? Keita: Hm? Huh? Hey wait!! Then their Yo-Kai Watch are gone Both: W-Whisperrrrrrr! Then they are floating Ryder: What is that? Keita: That's... Then they made it out of the Portal Keita: Man, that was close! I thought I was a goner that time... Ryder: And I thought I was gonna meet Zeus. Announcer: Hello, you, the dead one's! Keep it moving! Keita: What? Ryder: Why? They saw the Department of Yokai Registration Announcer: This is the Department of Yokai Registration! It's where you'll be turned into a Yokai. Both: Whaaaa!? Keita: Us!? A Yokai!? Announcer: That's right! They went inside Keita: So Humans become Yo-Kai when they die...? Ryder: That's cool. I guess. Announcer: Please form a single-file line! Keita: No way! Ryder: Ok. Let's get this over with. Minutes Later They look Exhausted Announcer: Your Yokai name is "Fuu". Keita: That Fits... Fuu: Fuu! Ryder: What?! That's worse then Hades! Announcer: Next, Please! Your name is... Keita: Just pick whatever... Announcer: Then... You're "Fuu2"! Even you boy, you're "Fuu3"! Keita: That's just mean! Ryder: You said it! Then they got sucked into the Machine and they became a Youkai name Fuu2 and Fuu3 Fuu2: Huh!? What's this!? This is not a good look!! Fuu3: Whoa. Someone get a number of that truck. Fuu2: There's gotta be another... Then they began to dance Both: Fuu~! Fuu~! Fuu~! Fuu~2 Fuu~3 Then they are gonna get pictures Announcer: Come out, my friend! Fuu2: Fuu~2! Fuu3: Fuu~3! Then they get their own Yo-Kai Medal Announcer: Here you go! C'mon, move it along! NEXT! Fuu3: How rude. Fuu2: How Careless... Announcer: Your Yokai Registration is officially complete. Fuu2-san and Fuu3-san you will now begin the human communication course, and immediately begin inspiriting humans with your ability. Fuu2: Oh, hey, speaking of which, what IS my ability? Fuu3: I'd love to socialize. Announcer: Well, to sum it up, you make those that you possess completely unremarkable. Fuu3: Thank you very much. I think. Fuu2: Oh, I see... Announcer: Use this if it comes to it. He gave Fuu2 a Yo-Kai Watch Both: A Yo-Kai Watch! Announcer: Well, off you go! He throw them off the Building and they are Falling Both: (Scream) Keita and Ryder Becomes a Yo-Kai Yuuto: S-seventy-two points..? Student: Ah... Student 2: Whaat? Student: What is it? Katou-kun. Student 2: What happened!? I can't believe you didn't get a hundred, Yuuto!! Student 4: Are you feeling okay? Yuuto: No, nothing like that... Student: Correct... His health has nothing to do with it... Fuu3: What have we done to HIMMMMM?!!?!?!? Fuu2: It's all because of Ussssss! Minutes later Yuuto's Mum: Welcome back, Yuuto. Yuuto: Thanks... He went to his room, Fuu2 and Fuu3 saw many manga's and Yuuto lay down on his bed Fuu3: What should we do? Fuu2: We'd better tell him. Fuu3: Yeah, it's our fault that we do that to him. Fuu2: We have to let Yuuto-kun know it's not his fault! Fuu3: Ok. We'll do it for what we did to him. Yuuto saw a Yo-Kai Watch on his desk Both: (Voice) Put it on, put it on~ Yuuto: "Put it on"...? Is this...? Both: (Voice) Put it on, put it on~ Yuuto put it on his Wrist Both: (Voice) Push the button~ He push the button Both: (Voice) Now shine the light this way! Then he saw Fuu2 and Fuu3 Yuuto: What..? Both: Fuu~! Fuu~! Fuu~! Fuu~2 Fuu~3! Yuuto: "Average"...? Fuu3: I'm not Average. Fuu2: No, that's, er, well... I'm the Yokai Fuu2! Fuu3: I'm Fuu3! Fuu2: We were a human until just a bit ago, hi we died and became a Yo-Kai, and now you're inspirited by us, Yuuto-kun! But I'm sure you don't believe us... Yuuto: I do. There are countless theories about what happens to people after they die... That a person could become a Yo-Kai, I.e. a type of ghost, is not altogether unexpected. Fuu3: Uhhh. Yeah. I think it did. Fuu2: Oh, really? Yuuto: I see... So this test score was because of you two? Fuu3: Yes. Fuu2: Our power makes the people we inspirit totally average! Sorry. Yuuto: It's okay. Don't worry about it. It's not like it matters. Fuu3: But... Fuu2: Yuuto-kun.... That night Yuuto's Mum: Yuuto must be exhausted... Yuuto's Dad: We'll give it to him once his exams are over. Fuu2 and Fuu3 look at that bag Next Day Whisper: Aah! Keita-Kuuun!! Ryder-Kuuun!! I've been looking all over for you!! Both: Whisper!? Whisper: Your Yokai Transformation went smoothly, I see! Fuu2: I-I-I'm not Keita! Fuu3: And I'm not Ryder! Both: Fuu~! Fuu~! Fuu~! Fuu2! Fuu3! Whisper: Wow, you're really into this whole Yokai Thing! Fuu2: My Body just moved on its own... Fuu3: It just can't control itself! Whisper: Plus, Fuu2 and Fuu3 are a wonderful name for a Yo-Kai such as yourself! And what a fancy peephole you have here... Fuu2: It's not a Peephole! Fuu3: And don't say that! Whisper: Hm!? I can see something! Fuu2: Oh, you~! Fuu3: You're joking. Whisper: No, no, I'm not joking! Yuuto made it here in school, and then Fuu2 and Fuu3 came Fuu2: Yuuto-kun! It's an emergency!! Look in his hole... Huh? What's wrong? Fuu3: Are you going to school? Yuuto: Maybe I'll go hang around town today. Fuu2: Huh? But what about School!? Fuu3: You cannot be late for this! Yuuto: It doesn't matter... Fuu2: Hey, wait, you can't just do that! Fuu3: Why won't time ever STOP?!!?! Then everything has stopped Announcer: (Voice) Ding, dong, ding, dong!! Fuu3: What's that? Fuu2: What? Announcer: (Voice) This is an Announcement from the department of Yokai Registration! Both: Huh? Whisper: Whissu? Announcer: (Voice) Interference in human affairs other then inspiriting will be met with a sword punishment. Both: Punishment? Announcer: (Voice) In your case, we'll turn your body ghostly white! Then we'll make your lips purple, and put black between your eyes! They know they're gonna be like Whisper Fuu3: No! Not that! Fuu2: Agh, anything but that! We're not interfering with anything, I swear! Fuu3: Me too! Whisper: Well, that's just rude. Then everything has been resumed Whisper: Whissu!! He's leaving! Both: That's it! They ran to him Fuu2: Hold on, Yuuto-kun! We're coming too! Both: Yeah! So they went to the fair and they ride the scary tunnel and they are so scared, then Fuu2 and Fuu3 saw a Scary Monster, they scream like little girls, Yuuya laugh at them. Yuuya tried to knock the toy and Fuu2 help him and they got a prize, then they're riding roller coaster, Fuu3 look so sick from the ride Hours Later Fuu2: Man, today was a blast! Fuu3: Yeah, I'll never go to that roller coaster again, it make me lose my lunch. Yuuto look sad Fuu2: Yuuto-kun? What's with? Fuu3: Why you look so Sad? Yuuto: Nothing. I told you, it doesn't matter... None of this matters... Fuu2: O-of course it matters! I'm on! Forget about studying... Don't you have any dreams? Fuu3: Yeah, Yuuto. Do you have one? Yuuto: There's nothing I want to do... I've given up. He walk away depressed Fuu2: Yuuto-kun! Fuu3: Wait! Come back! Wait for us! Then Okure has appeared Okure: Remove yourself from this boy. Fuu2: W-who are you!? Okure: I'm the bringer of death. Demon Okure! I'm here to escort Yuuto Arima to the Afterlife! Fuu3: You mean you gonna kill him!? Fuu2: W-why!? Okure: He said it himself, didn't he!? He has no aspirations for this life. Fuu2: W-w-w-wait!! Fuu3: You cannot do that! Okure is following him and he destroyed the belt Okure: Okure, Okure... Fuu2: Cut it out!! Fuu3: Get him! They are dodging his attack, and then he's angry so he left, they are so relief and they got Freak out, Because Okure is open the Manhole Okure: Okure, Okure! They are going to put it back or else Yuuto will die Fuu3: Hurry! Fuu2: Here goes... They are putting it and they got Freak out because Okure open another Manhole Okure: Okure, Okure! They put it and they saw him open another one Okure: Okure, Okure! They put and he saw him doing another, they put it back and they look Exhausted Okure: Time to get serious! Okure, Okure!! He slash to the Sign to Yuuto Fuu2: Look out! They save him Yuuto: Hey, wait...! What gives!? Fuu2: Who cares!? Run for it! Quick! Fuu3: He's gonna catch us! Okure: Okure, Plus! Souls go to the Afterlife!! They are dodging from the Debris Fuu2: Over there!! They use the Elevator and made it to the Top, Yuuto dodge it and he's gonna fall, but then Fuu2 and Fuu3 save him Okure: Okure, Okure... Yuuto: Who are you?! Okure: Souls go to the Afterlife... Human souls with no purpose in life have no place in this realm. Fuu2: You can!! Fuu3: You can't take him to the Underworld! Okure: Then tell me is there anything you want to do? Yuuto look disappointed Yuuto: No... Fuu2: Yuuto-kun... Yuuto-kun! What about becoming a Manga Author!? Fuu3: You always dream about it! Fuu2: We saw it in your room. A book on how to draw Manga! Fuu3: You want to become one, right? Yuuto: I never going to become a Manga artist... I doesn't matter what i want! Mom and Dad would never approved!! They want me to get into a good school and do something respectable for a living! So there's nothing I want to do! Fuu3: How could you say that to you're parents!? Fuu2: That's not true, Yuuto-kun! Everyone just wants you to... Then their peephole is Glowing Both: I know! Fuu2: Yuuto! Look through this hole! If you look through here's it'll show you the daily life of the person you're thinking of! Their normal, everyday life! Look at how your mom and dad normally are! Fuu3: You have see it! Yuuto: Why!? Fuu2: Don't ask why! Just do it, please! Yuuto-kun! So he has to do it, so he look to the Peephole and see his Parents Yuuto's Mum: Welcome back, Yuuto. Yuuto: Thanks. He went to his room Yuuto's Mum: That settles it! Im gonna make Yuuto's favorite Croquettes tonight!! He saw his Mother making Croquettes Yuuto: Mom. Then another memory happen Yuuto's Dad: We'll give it to him once his exams are over. Yuuto's Mum: Yes. He look at the Bag and he saw a Manga Kit Yuuto's Dad: Do you think he'll like the Manga drawing kit? Yuuto's Mum: I know he will. Although he did say he wanted to play soccer... Yuuto's Dad: Did he now? He hasn't played it recently, but he still has his ball proudly ln display. Yuuto's Mum: I see... Then maybe I should ask Yuuto what he wants to do. Yuuto's Dad: ...But, I think we should give him some space for now. Yuuto's Mum: Yeah... He's hard at work on his exams, after all. Yuuto's: Well, either way... Whatever Yuuto wants to do, I'll support him. Yuuto's Mum: Of course. As long as it makes him happy. Yuuto's Dad: Yeah. Yuuto is now crying Yuuto: Dad... Mom... They were always... Fuu2: This is what your parents' everyday life is really like! They spent every moment thinking of what's best for you! You have a dreams, don't you? Fuu3: Do yo want to become a Manga Artist? Yuuto: Yeah, I do! Okure left and the boy saw this event Minutes Later Yuuto: I'm Back. Yuuto's Mum: Welcome home! You were out late today. Yuuto: Y-yeah! I spent a lot of time with my friends today! Oh man, I'm starving! Yuuto's Mum: We're having hamburger steak tonight! Then Fuu2 and Fuu3 are sparkling Announcer: (Voice) Yokai Fuu2 and Fuu3! Your interference with human affairs has passed the restricted level. You are not no longer qualified to be a Yokai! They disappeared Yuuto: Fuu2? Fuu3? They are falling Announcer: (Voice) As punishment, you are hereby ordered to become an average human and live a totally unremarkable life!! Then they both wake up Whisper: Boys!! Thank goodness!! Keita: I'm back to normal! Ryder: Yeah! I'm a human again! ????: Hey, you. Take this. He gave Keita a Medal Keita: What's this? Ryder: A Yokai Medal? But... Who was he? End Story 1 Whisper: (Narrating) Do you have one? A true friend with whom you can talk about anything... A friend who you can truly confide in is a rare thing indeed! To the protagonist of this tale, that friend is...! Could it be...? A Yokai... In the City Jibanyan and the Paw Patrol wake up Jibanyan: Huh? Where are we, nyan? Chase: I don't know. Jibanyan: Did we get flung away by a car again? Rocky: No, Jibanyan. Then Robonyan F-Type has appeared Robonyan F-Type: No, if only it were that simple. Marshall: Robo-Dog? Robonyan F-Type: I'm a cat. Marshall: Oh, sorry. I though you were him. Bushinyan: And may I ask just what you are doing here? Jibanyan: Bushinyan? Bushinyan: And may I ask just what you are doing here? Jibanyan: Bushinyan? What's going on? Robonyan F-Type: I do not know, but something's definitely off... Rubble: Why's that? Robonyan F-Type check the year and it was All: 2023!? Inconceivable! Jibanyan: We're in the Future, nyan! The Boy is look at them on top of the building Meanwhile Everyone is designing some dresses Woman: Emi! Can you move that over here? Emi: Right! I've always dreamed of working in the fashion industry. But it's a more difficult job than I could've ever imagined... Woman: What are you doing!? This is the wrong material! Did you hear what I said? Emi: But this is what Chiaki-senpai said to... Woman: Excuse me? Are you saying I made a mistake? Emi: Not, not at all... Woman: That will be all! Woman 2: Emi! Could we get some help over here, too? Emi: Of course! But I have a dream of making cloths I love and bringing a smile to everyone's faces! I've gotta work my hardest! That night Emi: I got yelled at again today... And then something following her and it was Jibanyan Jibanyan: What's happening, nyan? Emi-chan seemed kind of sad just Nyaow... Zuma: I wonder what happen to her? Robonyan F-Type: This is unjust workplace bullying. She's given an unreasonable amount of wood and the hardest assignment to boot! Bushinyan: I concur. Skye: What should we do now? Jibanyan: Then it's time to put "Operation Make Emi Happy, Nyan!!" Into Action!! All: Ranya! Jibanyan's Splendiferous Plan Next Day Woman: Emi, can you come over here? Emi: What? 30 Boxes!? Woman: You can carry that much, can't you? You're young, after all... Emi: G-got it! Minutes later Woman 3: Is everything alright? Should I help? Emi: Nah... I mean, it was me she asked to do it. Woman 3: But all by yourself? Emi: I'll figure it out somehow! She went to the storage Emi: Um... Let's see... She saw many boxes Emi: Is THIS it!? Oh well... Here goes nothing! She carried many boxes Emi: 29 to go... Then she saw a Huge Cart Emi: Woah, it's huge! I don't remember a cart like this around... But now I might only need one trip! Alright, I'll be borrowing this! It was Jibanyan, the Paw Patrol, Bushinyan who gave her the huge Cart Emi carried it and it's getting lighter and it was Robonyan F-TEmi:ype who help her Emi: Huh? It just got lighter all of a sudden... She put all the boxes on the huge Cart Emi: Hup! I made it! Man... Talk about a job well done! Robonyan: Let's do it Paw Patrol! Wear this, Jibanyan! He put it on his head Emi: Alley-oop... The Paw Patrol are using their Air Gear and they're gonna help her Jibanyan: Here I go! They help her push the Cart, then Jibanyan's head gear is going to fast Jibanyan: Nya!? Nyanyanya what in the-- Then it's going too fast and they saw a Obstacle Bushinyan: Obstacle Cleaving Slash! He slash the Obstacle Rocky: Another one! Robonyan F-Type: Missile, fire! He use a Missile to the Obstacle, Then they dropped all the boxes and look tired Emi: What just happened... Robonyan F-Type: Mission Failed. Chase: That really hurt. Marshall: Try not to do that Again. That night Emi: I really blew it today... Woman 3: It's unlikely you to make a blunder like that! Emi: I can't believe myself. Woman: Don't worry, Emi. The bosses are only hard on you because they know you have talent. Emi: Oh, you're just saying that! Woman 3: No, it's true! Emi, you need to be more confident! Emi: I wonder... Still, lately I've been feeling like i should jus give up on being a designer... Flashback Emi: What an adorable outfit! Akamaru, I want to be a clothing designer one day! Then I can make all kinds of cool clothes! That's my dream! Akamaru: Nya! Flashback has ended Emi: Akamaru... Are you happy up there in Heaven? Next Day Woman: Take care.. She hang up the phone Woman: Unbelievable.. What's the problem, Chief? Chief: Yamashita-san is out with a cold... And at the worst possible time! Woman: What!? Then what are we going to do about the spring in-store display? Chief: We'll just have to find else to fill in... Woman: Oh, I see... Hey, I know! How about Emi? Emi: Huh? Woman: She's been working really hard lately! Chief: You're right, good thinking. Emi, you're in charge of the outfits for the in-store display. Emi: Natsumi... Jibanyan and the others are watching them Jibanyan: Yes! Our Plan is a success! Chase: What do you think happen? Robonyan F-Type: Yesterday we broke a fountain and made that lady catch a cold. Skye: How did you do that? Buchinyan: And who was the clever Cat who cut the fountain? Well, I'm the one who suggested it in the first place! Marshall: Man, you're good. Jibanyan: You two did an awesome job! Good work, men! At the Mall Chief: The client needs the changeover done ASAP. Do you think you can handle it, Emi? Emi: Yes! Gotta give it my best! I'll put together 12 great outfits for these mannequins. Natsumi: That's the spirit, Emi! Emi: Keep a Cool head, Emi. You can do this! Jibanyan: This is Emi's big moment. Are you guys really!? Robonyan F-Type: Naturally. Bushinyan: My technique is without flaw! Marshall: Okay! Rocky: Time to do it! Chase: Right! Zuma: Sure. Let's do it! Rubble: Let's help her with all those Mannequins. Skye: Time to get Fabulous! Emi: Well, let's get started! Both: Yes, ma'am! They picking so Clothes Emi: First, we'll dress the mannequins with the outfits we've coordinated. Woman: Roger! Natsumi: O.K.! They put some clothes to the Mannequins, the Jibanyan and the Paw Patrol cannot put the Clothes in the Mannequins right and they fell off, Then Emi and the girls saw the mannequins drop Emi: What? Buchinyan can't put it right then he slice the Mannequins, Robonyan can't put it right, then he got blind from the clothes and wreck the shop, the Chief saw what happens to the store Chief: What's happening? She saw the shop look wreck Chase: Robonyan, again? Robonyan F-Type: W-what a gaffe... Chief: Emi... I expected better from you... Emi: I'm very sorry. Hours later Woman: Emi... I'm sorry I couldn't be any help... Emi: Don't be. I was the one they entrusted the job to, after all. She walk off Emi: I guess I really am just useless... All I do is cause people problems. Then she saw a Scarf blowing away Emi: Isn't that one of our scarves? She went after it and saw an old lady Emi: Are you okay, miss!? Old Lady: Water... I need water... Minutes later Old Lady: You saved me... Emi: Thank goodness. You really have ma a scare, miss! You need to be careful. Old Lady: You're right. Thank you. I always forget water to take my medicine with... Emi: It's a good thing you weren't hurt! Old Lady: Forget about me, you looked like you were in a rush, yes? Emi: Oh, right! She show her the Scarf Old Lady: Wow, a Scarf! Emi: Isn't it lovely? Old Lady: It's a Scarf we made at our company. Emi: Your Company? I work at a western fashion design development! Old Lady: Really, is that so! That's sounds like such fun. Emi: It is fun! It's a lot of fun! I love clothes so much, you see! Old Lady: But I bet it's a difficult job, too. Emi: It's my dream to become a clothing designer and make everybody happy! Old Lady: What a wonderful dream! Emi show her design Emi: My design are still a bit on the rough side, but one day I want to make something like this! Old Lady: Really! I bet you'll be a designer in no time! Emi: ...But, it seems like I'm always screwing up... For me, being a designer is still just a fantasy. Oh! I'm sorry.. You probably don't want to listen to this. Old Lady: If its you, I think everything will turn out wonderfully. Well, I ought to be going. Thanks again! Emi: No problem. She left Emi: What am I doing bragging about myself like that. Not one thing has gone well for me... I should just give up. Next day Emi: Morning! Chief: Emi, the chairman would like to speak with you. Emi: What? Natsumi: Did they hear about our screw-up yesterday!? Chief: Im sorry.. She didn't Tel me anything either. Natsumi: Emi... Emi wen to see the Chairman Emi: Pardon me... She went to see the Chairman and it was the old lady from yesterday Emi: Miss!? Old Lady: You really helped me out yesterday. I owe my life to you! Emi: I-I wouldn't go that far... I was only... Old Lady: I called you so I could repay the favor. Emi: Hm? Old Lady: Someone as genuine as you is rare these days. I can tell your passion. I'm going to give you an opportunity to be showcased in our next Young Designers' Collection. Emi: What? Old Lady: Now you're an honest-to-goodness fashion designer! We'll be counting on you. Jibanyan: We did it! Robonyan F-Type: I'm the one who carried the scarf!! Bushinyan: I'm the one who came uo with the idea! Chase: Wow! Marshall: You did it! Jibanyan: You two are the best, nyan! We should celebrate with a chocobar party! Chase: Um... Except for us! Jibanyan: Why? Marshall: Dogs don't eat Chocolate. Rocky: They'll get poison from that. Jibanyan: Okay. Emi: I'm sorry, but I can't accept it. They heard what she said Old Lady: What do you mean? Jibanyan: W-why, nyan!? Old Lady: Do you not want to be a designer? Emi: I do... But me being singled out like this man's someone else is going to be excluded. I don't want that! I'm flattered by the gesture, but I have to refuse your offer. I want to become a designer in my own merits. Because this is something I've been working for for such a long time... Old Lady: I understand. You should do this on your own terms. Keep up that effort! Emi: Yes, Ma'am! Jibanyan: Emi-chan? Hours later Emi: I can't believe I was going to quit... I really am... Jibanyan: Nyaa... Why did you turn it down, nyan!? All that planning for nothing! Chase: You have cheer up, Jibanyan. Robonyan F-Type: I simply cannot understand. Bushinyan: I'm inclined to agree... Emi: Akamaru? That's you... Isn't it, Akamaru? Marshall: Wait... Did she saw you? Jibanyan: Shock! I've been spotted, nyan! But... How can she see me, nyan? Emi: I can see you an your new friends. She saw him and his new friends Emi: Just Barely, the... Akamaru... I thought I'd never see you again... He look so happy Jibanyan: Emi-chan! Emi: All that weird stuff earlier was because of you and yoir friends, wasn't it's Akamaru? Chase: Huh! Marshall: What?! Rubble: Uh-oh! Skye: Busted. Rocky: This is not good! Jibanyan: Shock!! Emi: What are you doing all these things I never asked you to!? Jibanyan: I'm Sorry, nyan... All I wanted to do was help Emi-chan z nyan... Emi: Testing by on other's help doesn't make me happy at all! Jibanyan: Emi-chan... I understand, nyan. He look sad Jibanyan: I won't do them anymore, nyan.. Then she hug him Emi: Akamaru.. I missed you so much.. Thank you.. for coming to see me.. Jibanyan: Emi-channnn! I missed you tooooo! They look happy and now they have tear of happiness Emi: Akamaru... Thank to you, I Realized... I was so focused on my job that... I lost sight of so many things... So many.. precious things... Jibanyan: Emi-chAan... Emi: Akamaru! I just have one favor to ask! Jibanyan: Nya? They are riding bikes together Bushinyan: That looks like fun... Chase: Really? I think you're right about this. Emi: I just remembered, Akamaru. How I felt back then. I wasn't afraid of anything back then. I felt like all my dreams would come true. How long had I forgotten...? I'm going to try my best, Akamaru. End 2nd Story Whisper: Well, then, time for our next tale, nyan! No one has a bigger influence on your life than your mother and father, correct? Whether Human or Yokai, the love between a parent and their child is immense. And this story is about the love of a mother who could also be described as... Immense! Somewhere in Sakura Town Komasan: Komajiro, you've got to chew your food when eating, Zura! Komajiro: Got it, Zura! Arlene: Garfield, make sure you eat it properly. Garfield: Well, Arlene. The viewers can see that. Zoe: Now, boys. You have to finish you're food before going out. Sunil: She's right. Vinnie: Does every girls cook for breakfast? Russell: Might have. Nermal: Even for cute characters and cats like me and the chap who goes to Sakura Town Vinnie: You should put that on your book. Then a Yo-Kai Ninja has throw shruiken at Komasan's House and then it frightens everyone Garfield: YIKES! Arlene: Oh my gosh! Nermal: Ack! Vinnie: Oh my! Sunil: What was that?! Russell: Whoa! Zoe: I don't know! Minka: (Scream) Pepper: Whoa! Penny: Oh My! EVE: Oh. M-O: WALL-E! WALL-E: AAHH! Komasan & Komajiro: Monge! Komasan Returns Home Komasan: W-what was that, Zura!? Zoe: I don't know what it was. Komajiro: It's a letter from Mom, Zura!! Komasan: Really!? So the ninja finally brought it over... Minka: Really, what's it say? Komajiro: Dear Komasan and Komajiro: How are you? Your mother isn't doing so well, Zura... They look shock Komajiro: But don't worry, Zura! No need to come and give her a get-well visit or anything. *Cough, cough, cough* Love, mom. Komasan: Mom! Komajiro: I think she ''really ''wants us to move back to the country... Komasan: Everyone! I'm going home, Zura! Back to the Yo-Kai World! Garfield: Right now? I didn't finish my breakfast. Komajiro: Brother... Minutes Later They were at the Station, and they hop aboard the train to the Yo-Kai World Komasan: I'm so worried, Zura... I'm so worried, Zura. Zoe: Chil out, will ya? Komajiro: Calm down, brother! Komasan: Mom... They get off the train and climb the Stair to reach their mother's place and they look exhausted for climbing up the stairs Komajiro: We're finally here, Zura.. Garfield: Even if I get tired from stairs, I don't want to do that again. They heard a noise Komasan: That noise, Zura. Komasan & Komajiro: It's mom, Zura!! They went inside Komasan& Komajiro: Mom!! Koma Mom: Komasan!! Komajiro! Komasan & Komajiro: Moooom!! They hugged her Komajiro: We're back, Zura!! Garfield: Whoa, she's is a fa- EVE covered his mouth Zoe: Say that to her is rude. Koma Mom: Welcome home, Zura! I'm so glad you came!! Komasan: You look like you're doing well, mom! Koma Mom: Yes, I'm doing wonderfully, Zura! I'm so sorry I lied to you, hon. There's actually something I wanted to tell you, Zura! Sunil: What will that be? Komasan: What is it, Zura? Koma Mom: The truth is... Youhaveanewbabybrotherzura!! Pepper: I don't get it? Arlene: What do you say? Komasan: Come again, Zura? Koma Mom: She, the truth is, you have a new... Babybrotherzura!! They didn't know what she said Komasan: I don't understand, Zura!! Komajiro: Speak more clearly, Zura! Koma Mom: Well, you see... You two have a new baby brother! All: What!! Komasan & Komajiro: Monge~!! Komasan: A baby brother!? A baby brother!? Koma Mom: Yup! His name is Komasaburo, Zura! Komasan: Komasaburo? They heard a Cry and it turns out that their Baby brother is a human All: What!!! Komasan & Komajiro: Monge~!!! Koma Mom: "Monge" is right! Isn't he the cutest? But, he doesn't drink much milk at all... And his mood's been awfully foul, zura... Vinnie: But he's a Human. Komajiro: He's right. This baby is a human, Zura! Koma Mom: Human? There's no way that's possible, Zura. After all, he's just precious! Sunil: How come it's here? Komajiro: Where in the world did he come from, Zura? Flashback Koma Mom saw a Boy put the baby down Koma Mom: He was a gift from the gods! Komajiro: But no matter how you look at it, this kid's a human! Koma Mom: What? Russell: He mean this isn't a Yokai. Komasan: His real mother must be worried sick... Koma Mom know what he mean and she saw Komasaburo gone? Koma Mom: Komasaburo? They saw him up there Koma Mom: Please, get down from there! Komasan: He's going to fall, Zura! He, EVE and Sunil are gonna catch him WALL-E: EVA! Sunil: Russell! Be careful! Komasan: Brother! Koma Mom: Watch out, Zura! Garfield: Watch out! Komasan: Monge~!! Komasan, EVE, Russell are pulling the board and then Komasaburo fell off Komasan: Monge!! Russell: Oh no! Zoe: I can't watch. Then Koma Mom save him and then Komasaburo went up higher Komasan: MONGE!!! Odie: (Barking) Komajiro: He's ended up ever higher! Koma Mom: It's because my skin's been so supple lately! Komasaburo went up higher and even higher, Komasan, Russell and EVE are gonna save him, but then Komasan and Russell fell off Komajiro: Brother! Sunil: Russell! Koma Mom save them Russell: Phew, that was close. Komasan: Thanks, Zura. Then Komasaburo is on a Coo Coo Bird and it's strike 3:00 Komasan: Monge!! Wait for me, Zura! Then a Boy just summon a Yokai and then they heard a stomping noise Komajiro: What was that, Zura? Minka: Over there! They saw a Giant Yokai Komasan: What's that, Zura!? Komajiro: It's Daidara Bochi, Zura!! Pepper: Look! It suck Komasaburo All: (Scream) Komasan & Komajiro: MONGE!! Daidara Bochi: I have... THE HUMAN!! Then it's destory the clock Komajiro: This has gone from bad to worse, Zura! Penny: How are we gonna save him? Komasan: What should we do, Zura?! Koma Mom: You have to pull Komasaburo out, Zura!! Komajiro: Pull him out? Minka: How can we do that? WALL-E, Komasan and Sunil saw something shining Komasan: Something's shining, Zura! He must be there, Zura! He, WALL-E, Garfield and Sunil are going up there to save him Russell: Sunil! EVE: WALL-E! Arlene: Garfield! Komajiro: Brother! Then it destroy the rest of the tower and then Komasan, Sunil, Garfield and WALL-E fell off Koma Mom: Leave it to me, Zura! She help them up Komasan: Thanks, mom! They made it up Komasan: There it is! Hold on, Komasaburo! Sunil: We're coming! They are gonna reach and they made it and they're gonna pull it out Komasan: We're coming to save you, Zura! They are pull it out Komasan: Komasaburo! We're get you back, Zura! They did it and they save Komasaburo, Daidara Bochi is back to normal Komajiro: They did it! Everything is back to normal, Zura! Arlene: Good job, Garfield! Russell: You're the Best, Sunil! Hours later Komajiro: Mom...I don't think Komasaburo understand you, Mom... I think you're just too big, Zura... Komasan: So it's probably better if he... She look sad Koma Mom: Then this is goodbye, Zura... Komasaburo... I hope your real mother loves you so much as I do, Zura... Hurry, take him away, Zura! She look away and then Komasaburo hugged her Komasaburo: Mom.. Mama... Koma Mom: Komasaburo! She feel so happy Komasan: He understand, Zura! Komajiro: Thank goodness! They look happy and they cry, then the boy is look at them Koma Mom: Komasaburo... You're definitely my child, alright! They look shock for what she said Koma Mom: I'm going to raise you up good, Zura! All: What!! Komasan & Komajiro: Monge!! Komasan: Y-you can't do that, Zura! Komajiro: Mom... End 3rd Story Whisper: (Narrating) A present from the heart is truly the best kind. Here, this is a present for you. What's this? You can't see it? That's right! Not all presents are visible in plain sight... Even "that" present.. The most famous present in the world... In Sakura Town Inaho: This is like magic! With this, even Space Aristocrat Etranzel coming to visit me wouldn't seem out of the ordinary! And he'd say "I could wish for no greater Christmas present than being with you tonight." Alex: This is awesome, guys! Everest: I know. Timmy: I love this holiday. Phineas: Today's gonna be the best Christmas ever. Spongebob: Christmas who? Danny: It's a holiday, SpongeBob. You know. Jimmy: Even my life would be happy for Christmas. USApyon: I have one, Dani. If it's a Christmas present you want, I have one right here, Dani. All: What'd you just say!? USApyon: Check it out! They saw a sack of Presents Inaho: Whoa! What's this!? Awesome! But why all this!? USApyon: You see, I'm actually a stand-in for Santa this year, Dani! Inaho: A Stand-in for Santa!? Are you playing dress up!? Haha! Carl: That's funny. Sheen: (Laugh) You look funny! USApyon: You're wrong, Dani! Santa's very busy delivering presents around the globe! That's why I'm.. helping him deliver presents, Dani! Timmy: This is my first time to have Yo-Kai Watch from you, USApyon. My friends AJ and Chester didn't believe me. Flashback has started Timmy: Guys! I'm telling you! Yo-Kai are real! AJ: It's a myth, Timmy. Chester: Besides everyone thinks that Yo-Kai are just fairy tales. Timmy: They're not Fairy Tales! They are real! AJ: Whatever. I'm going home. After all, Youkai are not real. Timmy: If you don't believe me. I'll get one on my own. Hours later Timmy: What do you mean you can't bring Yokai to me? Wanda: Sorry, Timmy. We cannot bring a Yokai to you. Because we didn't saw one before. And the only way for you see a Yo-Kai is to get a Yo-Kai Watch. And we can't find one... Which is bad. Cosmo: It's not like you just wish for a watch like that. Timmy: Then I wish I have a Yo-Kai Watch! Wanda: Sorry, but we don't have it because... Timmy: I know, Youkai's have one with them... Which is, of course. Wanda and Cosmo transformed into a Yo-Kai Watch Wanda: Bad. Then turn back into a Fairy Sparky: Is there any rumours or Weird stuff happening? Timmy: Yes. In Sakura Town. I have a Friend name Inaho and she's so nerdy to me and she told me about weird stuff happening in town. Wanda: Let's go talk to her. Timmy: Why? He Realize what they mean Timmy: Oh no! No way! There is no way we're going to- Minutes later They were on the Airplane to go to Sakura Town Timmy:... See Inaho. Flashback has ended Cosmo: And that's why we came to Sakura Town and Meet Inaho and USApyon. And I like her so much! Jimmy: (Sigh) Cindy and Libby who laugh at me about Yo-Kai. Flashback has started Jimmy: I'm telling you, Youkai were real! Both: (Laugh) Cindy: Youkai? You must have unlimited rice pudding in your head, Nutron. Jimmy: Cindy! I'm telling the truth! Libby: (Laugh) Please do you think you could find one for us? Jimmy: I'll prove it to you, girls! Hours later Jimmy: Carl, Sheen. I want you to come with me. Because we're heading to Sakura Town! Carl: I hope there's Llamas in that town. Sheen: Maybe there's Ultralord here. Jimmy: Nope, not Ultralord or Llama. I have been researching about Yo-Kai and they were located in Sakura Town many strange stuff that's happening in town, so we have to go there and find one. And I'll prove Cindy and Libby that they are real. Sheen: If they are... I wonder if Ultralord is a Yo-kai too! I really want to meet him! Carl: Hmm... Well, okay. Let's go to Sakura Town! Jimmy: Then let's go there! ???: Wait! It was Cindy and Libby Cindy: Where are you Boys going? Jimmy: To Sakura Town. Libby: And why don't you invite us? Jimmy: Because it's for boys not for girls. Cindy: What!? But we want to Sakura Town! Jimmy: And why do you want to go to that town for? Libby: Becuase we want to see some People and Music! Cindy: Even the city and all the fashion we can have! So we have to go there! Or you feel the wrath of Vortex. Jimmy: Alright. Alright. You can come. Flashback has ended Jimmy: I can't believe I let her come with me. Spongebob: Same as me. Mr Krab didn't believe me too. Flashback has started Spongebob: But Mr Krabs I'm telling you, Yo-Kai are real! Mr Krab: I don't know anything of this Yo-kai nonsense. Spongebob: But I'm serious, Mr Krabs. And I know Yokai is exist. Squidward: If you can't see, hear or feel this "Yo-kai", it doesn't exist. Spongebob: But- Mr Karbs: No buts! Now get back to work. Spongebob: Yes, Mr Krabs. Hours later Spongebob: Patrick, Sandy. Mr Krabs didn't believe about Yo-Kai. Even Squidward is. Patrick: Is the Flying Dutchman a Yo-kai? Spongebob: No, Flying Dutchman is not a Yo-Kai, he's a Ghost. Patrick: Sandy: Those were just kids who dress up for Halloween. Spongebob: (Sigh) If only I can find one somewhere. But I guess it will never happen. Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sonic879